Right Thru Me
by NickiMinajandRihannaFan
Summary: This is based in "The Squeakquel", but kind of my version. Read & review please. This was my first story ever! CGI! Kind of a songfic. *On Hold*
1. I Wanna Know What Love Is

_Author's Note: I love the song, "Right Thru Me" by Nicki Minaj. That's why this is a songfic based on the song X3 I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, or The Chipettes. I only own the plot/concept of the story :)_

* * *

**Right Thru Me**

"Why hasn't Alvin been with us a lot than usual?" Theodore asked looking at Simon with his innocent emerald-green eyes. Simon sighed and replied, "'Cause now he's been hanging around with the, _"super cool-jock team"_."

Simon and Theodore looked over at Ryan and his jock-friends' table and saw their eldest, red-clad brother, Alvin making another record of how many grapes he could throw in his mouth.

"But why is Alvin with them? Does he not like us anymore?" Theodore asked quietly, thinking that his brother must not want to be around him and Simon anymore. "He loves us, Theodore," Simon said comforting, "We're his brothers. Alvin's just being a hot-head right now." Simon clenched his teeth when he said his last sentence. Theodore chuckled and said, "I think I agree,"

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

When the bell rung, Simon, Theodore, and surprisingly Alvin walked down the hallway to their first class which was Spanish. As they were walking, Theodore noticed that Alvin was deep in thought about something. "Something wrong, Alvin?" he asked. "You know, I've never been in love before..." Alvin replied kind of daydreamingly. Alvin smiled, and blushed a light red.

Simon chuckled and said, "Why are you now just thinking about that?" "I don't know," Alvin replied, but you could hardly hear him. "Does that mean you want a g-girlfriend?" Theodore asked uneasily. It seemed weird to him that Alvin wanted to be in love. "I don't know," Alvin replied again in the same tone. Simon and Theodore rolled their eyes playfully.

When the Chipmunks got to Spanish class, **(Miss Ortega's class)** they were about to approach their seats **(or seat because they're small)**, but stopped in their tracks when they saw three other chipmunks talking to each other. Female chipmunks! That could talk!

Theodore felt a smile creep upon his lips. He was looking at the pure-blonde chipmunk that had on a mint-green dress with a green sweater over it. Her hair was in a cute pair of short pigtails. Her eyes were also a light-green. _She's like a beautiful green-gumdrop..._

Simon gaped over the chocolate-brown chipmunk that had on a violet long-sleeved shirt, a purple and blue plaid skirt, and a blue-jean jacket. Her hair was kinda messy with a little ponytail that went to the side. Her eyes were a bright-violet through her violet glasses. _Her glasses are quite fetching... _

Alvin smiled now falling in love, and his heart skipped a beat. His amber eyes grew, as he admired the auburn chipmunk. She had on a pink polo shirt, a hot-pink and cole-black striped tie, a hot-pink skirt, and a bubblegum-pink jacket. Her was in a neat ponytail which made her look more prettier. Her eyes were a electric-blue. _Pink is definitely my new favorite color..._

The Chipmunks just stood there staring at the female chipmunks in awe.

"Hello, class," Miss Ortega greeted, "today we have 3 new students joining us today. They're chipmunks." Everyone turned around in their seats and looked at the new chipmunks. "The one that's wearing pink is Brittany, the one wearing mostly violet is Jeanette, and the one wearing green is Eleanor. The class looked at them for a couple more seconds and turned back around.

Miss Ortega noticed that Simon, Theodore, and Alvin were still standing there in front of the girl chipmunks' desks **(or desk)** staring at them. "Alvin, Simon, Theodore, please take your seats," Miss Ortega told them smiling. Theodore and Simon slowly walked to there seats, but Alvin did not budge.

Brittany looked down and noticed that a red-clad boy chipmunk was staring at her, and only her. She also noticed that he had a cute smile, and gorgeous amber eyes. She couldn't help but look into them. Alvin noticed, and his heart began to flutter. Brittany quietly sighed at how cute Alvin was to her. "Alvin, please get to your seat," Miss Ortega said, nicely. Alvin blinked and scampered over to his brothers.

As soon as Miss Ortega turned her back and started teaching, the Chipmunks stared daydreamingly at the them again. The girl chipmunks stared back at them in the same way.

_The one with the glasses is so dreamy..._ Jeanette thought.

_The green one is looking at me. He is really cute..._ Eleanor thought.

_Alvin... his name is as cute as he is..._ Brittany thought.

* * *

**That's the first chapter. I hope you readers liked it. This is my first story on FanFiction. Review, please! :) **

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	2. My Secret Crush

_Author's Note: Here's the second chapter. ^^ Thanks for the reviews. I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or The Chipettes. :)_

* * *

After 4th period was over for the Chipmunks, it was time for lunch. Alvin walked with his jock-friends, while Simon and Theodore walked to lunch. Both chipmunks were silent still thinking about their crushes.

"Simon?" Theodore finally spoke out.

"Yeah," Simon answered.

"I... I really like the new chipmunk that likes green like I do," Theodore admitted shyly, "I remember her name is Eleanor. She's pretty," "That's nice..." Said Simon. Theodore cocked an eyebrow at how his brother responded. Simon really wasn't listening to a word Theodore said. He was just only thinking about Jeanette.

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

When they got to the cafeteria, Simon got his food, and set up a chess board and the chess pieces on a table to play chess against himself. Theodore sat at a table by himself, and joyfully ate a sandwich.

A few seconds later, he noticed Eleanor, Jeanette, and Brittany walk in carrying their own lunch-boxes.** (Brittany's lunch-box had red, white, and pink stripes, Jeanette's was violet and blueberry-blue plaid, and Eleanor's was green with mint-green hearts) **_Maybe Eleanor and I could be great friends,_ Theodore thought excitedly. The girl chipmunks were all scampering around looking for a table. _I want Eleanor to sit with me, _Theodore thought excitedly again.

**oXoXo **_Greens_** oXoXo**

"Eleanor!" Theodore shyly called and waved his hand to blonde-chipmunk, his secret-crush. Eleanor stopped and looked over at the chipmunk that called her. Her eyes grew wide and she grinned happily and scampered over to Theodore's table. As soon as she sat next to him, she beamed, "Hi!" "Hi, I'm Theodore," he replied sheepishly and looked away. Eleanor smiled at his shyness because right now she was feeling the same way as he was.

"Um... do you like Cheetos?" Eleanor asked as she took out a small bag of Cheetos from her lunch-box. "Uh-huh," Theodore replied nodding. Eleanor opened the bag and gave him a Cheeto. Theodore slowly ate it. "So... you like green too?" Eleanor asked and ate a Cheeto. "Uh-huh," Theodore beamed, "It's my favorite color." Eleanor giggled.

Theodore took another Cheeto from the bag, and so did Eleanor. "Eleanor?" Theodore said.

"Yeah Theodore?"

"Would you like to be my friend?"

"Sure!"

"Really?"

"Of course,"

"GREAT!"

Theodore and Eleanor laughed.

_We're both are going to be really great friends._ Eleanor and Theodore thought.

**oXoXo **_Violet & Blue _**oXoXo**

Simon was still playing chess against himself. He was getting a little lonely, but he kinda didn't mind. Suddenly he heard a light thud that seemed close to him, but it didn't startle him. He then heard a soft, high-pitched voice ask him, "May I play against you?" He looked beside him and saw his secret-crush standing 3 inches beside him. He froze and gazed at her with wide eyes.

Jeanette shyly stared down at her feet with her hands behind her back waiting for Simon's response. _Say something!_ Simon thought to himself. He bit his lip. When Jeanette shyly looked up at him, he stammered quickly, "Um... well... I... err... uh... um... o-of course," Jeanette smiled at him, and went to the opposite side of the board and helped Simon reset the pieces.

Simon and Jeanette grabbed a black piece at the time and their paws touched. After a second with Simon's paw on top of Jeanette's paw, the both nervously pulled away. Jeanette sheepishly rubbed her arm and Simon nervously cleared his throat. They continued putting the pieces where they belonged on the board, and after they finished they began to play chess.

It was a very long first game, but Simon won.

"You're a very good player," Jeanette shyly complimented. "Th-Thank you," Simon studdered out, and smiled warmly at her. _He's so handsome when he's nervous,_ thought Jeanette. There way was a long silence between them as they looked at each other. "Um... I l-like your um... hair," Simon complimented breaking the silence. Jeanette smiled and said, "I like um... your glasses."

There was another silence for 4 seconds, and Simon asked, "Uh... we could play another game of chess... if you want," "Okay," Jeanette replied.

The blue-clad and violet-clad chipmunks reset the game once more.

_I think I just found a new friend._ Jeanette and Simon thought.

**oXoXo **_Pink & Red _**oXoXo**

Brittany sat a table by herself and drunk Fruit Punch from a juice-box that was in her lunch-box. After she finished it, she laid her head down on her lunch-box. _It feels like its been a long day,_ Brittany thought and sighed.

"Hey Britt," She heard a high-pitched voice that had really startled her. She looked beside her and saw the cute chipmunk that was in her Spanish class. "Alvin!" She squeaked, breathing heavily from the startle, "You scared me,"

"Sorry 'bout that," He apologized, smirking at her. Brittany slightly blushed. "So uh, whatcha doing?" Alvin simply asked, walking closer to her. "Um... nothing I-I guess," was Brittany's response. Alvin playfully rolled his eyes and put an arm around her, trying to make her blush again. She did and looked into his eyes. Alvin took his arm away from around her and laughed.

"W-What's so funny?" Brittany asked in a concerned voice. He stopped laughing and grinned at her. "Nothing," He answered. "You know Alvin, you have pretty eyes," Said Brittany. Alvin blushed. "Thanks," he replied in a flattered voice.

Brittany stood up in front of him and put her paw on his shoulder. "You're cute, too," She said, flirtaciously. Alvin bit his lip and his blush became redder. Brittany laughed softly. "What's so funny?" Alvin asked. She grinned at him and said, "Nothing,"

Alvin was embarrassed. She had gotten him back from trying to make her blush.

"So... are we like... friends now," Brittany asked shyly twirling her tie. "Yep," Alvin simply replied, looking at her.

Brittany suddenly and quickly gave Alvin a hug. The bell rung.

Brittany smiled at Alvin before she took her lunch-box and left. Alvin carefully watched her as she walked out the cafeteria. That hug Brittany gave him made his heart soar.

Alvin quickly shook his head, blinked, and scampered out of the cafeteria.

_Yep. We're going to be just friends, and nothing more._ Brittany and Alvin thought.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. There was so much fluffiness! XD Thanks again for reviewing if you did.**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	3. Unexpected Surprises

_Author's Note: Here's chapter three. Enjoy! X3 I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, or The Chipettes._

* * *

When school was over, some students had to stay after school for club meetings, or after-shool lessons. The Chipmunks had to stay after school to practice their singing for a school competition. **(Just like in "The Squeakquel")**

Miss Ortega helped them out a little, but was puzzled that the three brothers kept getting side-tracked about something, because first the Chipmunks begin to sing, and in the middle of their singing, they trail off and start daydreaming. _What are they thinking about?_ Miss Ortega thought.

"Guys, I'm not trying to sound mean or anything," She exclaimed to the three chipmunks nicely, "But the competition is on Saturday; and I think you need to be a little more focused," "_Whatever..._"said Alvin without even listening, smiling at his daydream. Miss Ortega giggled at his response.

One of the students called Miss Ortega, and she walked up to the student. "I don't know how to say this," Alvin said, "But love, has struck me," "You have the same feeling, too?" Theodore asked looking up at Alvin, a little surprised. Alvin looked down still smiling and nodded. Simon slightly gasped and asked, "For who?"

Alvin squinted his eyes at him with annoyance and said, "I'm not telling you; and you're never going to figure out who I like, NERD!" Theodore and Simon blinked, looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Alvin clenched his fists beginning to get angry and annoyed by their laughter. "Like you don't _like_ anyone! What about that chipmunk you played chess with?" Alvin said to Simon. Simon immediately stopped laughing and said, "I-I-I don't... _like_ her. W-We-We're just friends, a-a-and..." Alvin and Theodore laughed at him. Simon blushed a ruby-red.

Theodore and Alvin finally stopped laughing 5 minutes later. "Man that was hilarious!" Said Alvin. "I'll say," Theodore agreed. Simon playfully pushed Alvin to the side, which made him bump into Theodore and Theodore fell over. Alvin helped his chubby brother back up. Suddenly the Chipmunks' ears perked up as they heard music, and high-pitched voices beautifully singing...

_(Brittany)_

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did _

_(Jeanette)_

_And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did _

_(Eleanor) _

_And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them_

_(Together) _

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now _

_Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible_

_(Jeanette) _

_Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know_

_(Brittany) _

_Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know_

_(Eleanor) _

_And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them _

_(Together) _

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now _

_Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!_

_(Jeanette): Ooh impossible _

_(Eleanor): (yeah yeah)_

_(Brittany) _

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did _

_(Together) _

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now _

_Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible _

_(Eleanor): I remember years ago  
(Brittany): Someone told me I should take  
(Jeanette): Caution when it comes to love  
(Together): I did.._

Miss Ortega clapped, pretending to be the audience. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore mouths dropped open as they gaped over the talented chipmunks. "You girls were AMAZING!" Miss Ortega squealed, "Now West Eastman has 6 talented chipmunks!"

Jeanette and Brittany brightened when they saw the Chipmunks and their reactions on their faces. _They liked our singing!_ they both thought joyfully.

"Wait... _six_ talented chipmunks?" Eleanor asked puzzledly. "Yes. You three, and Alvin and the Chipmunks," Miss Ortega explained. The girls cocked an eyebrow. Alvin and the Chipmunks?

Miss Ortega walked over to the Chipmunks and said, "They're Alvin and the Chipmunks. They're a band." Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor grinned warmly at their counterpart. The Chipmunks giggled nervously.

"Maybe you 6 can work together at singing," Miss Ortega suggested, "the boys would probably be more focused that way." "Okay!" the girls beamed.

"We'll start tomorrow afternoon," Miss Ortega stated happily. _We could be with the Chipmunks more,_ Eleanor thought excitedly, _and I could sing with Theodore!_

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! I like how it's kinda longer than my first two chapters. **

**The song that the Chipettes sung was "Impossible" by **_**Shontelle**_**. Please review if you want.**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	4. The Chipmunks and The Chipettes Side

_Author's Note_ → _CHAPTER 4! I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, or The Chipettes._

* * *

**oXoXo **_At The Chipmunks' house _**oXoXo**

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were all in there room laying down on their bed thinking about their crushes again. They just couldn't stop thinking about them. The Chipmunks were in love with them! And the feeling was new to them, because they had never been in love with anyone before. This feeling was especially new to Alvin.

If you just think about it... the arrogant, self-centered Alvin Seville..._ in love?_

"I'm so glad Ele- I mean the girls, get to sing with us tomorrow," Said Theodore smiling as he stared at the ceiling. He so blushed a little because he had almost said,_ "I'm so glad Eleanor gets to sing with us tomorrow"_. "I'm glad the girls are, too," Alvin said softly in a gentle voice, as he closed eyes. He smiled as he thought about Brittany.

Simon looked at the ceiling and pictured Jeanette in his head. She was smart, and wore glasses just like him.

Theodore looked over at his brothers. He saw Alvin's eyes closed. "Is Alvin asleep?" Theodore asked. "Nope," Simon answered, "He's probably thinking about-" "Shut up, Si!" Alvin said sternly. "Alvin... w-what should you do if you like someone? Like_ really like _someone?" Theodore asked. Alvin's eyes shot open. _He's really asking me for advice, _Alvin thought flattered.

"Well Theodore," Alvin began as he sat up and looked at his brother, "Tell me who this _crush _is, and I'll give you some 'brotherly' advice," Simon rolled his eyes at Alvin.

"She-She's not really a c-crush..." Theodore lied with a shy and innocent look on his face, "b-but she's my friend, and I like her," Alvin rolled his eyes knowing that Theodore like-liked this girl. "Okay, whatever. But who is your, _'friend' _that you, _'like'_?" He asked making air-quotes with his fingers. Theodore rubbed the back of his little head and said uneasily, "E-El-lean-nor,"

"Eleanor?" Said Alvin cocking an eyebrow, "Who is that?" "One of the new girl chipmunks. The one that wears green like me," Theodore answered as he felt a smiling come upon his face just thinking how Eleanor and him both like the same color. Alvin laughed and suggested, "Well... bake cookies for her. You like chocolate-chip cookies, so bake those kind," Theodore blinked 3 times. That wasn't really a bad idea.

"I'm gonna go see what's on TV," Alvin said, and scurried out of the room and went to the living-room. "Simon," Said Theodore. "Yeah," Simon replied sitting up.

"Please don't tell Alvin that I really _really_ like Ellie," Theodore said innocently. Simon remembered when Theodore said he liked Eleanor **(- in Chapter 2) **and chuckled.

"I won't," Simon replied.

* * *

**oXoXo **_At the Chipettes' home_** oXoXo**

"GOSH! WHAT PART OF 'SINGING FEMALE CHIPMUNKS' DON'T THESE PEOPLE UNDERSTAND!" The most horrible man shouted with anger. Ian Hawke! He was so mad that he threw his cell-phone across the room he was in.

Beside that room was the Chipettes' room which they heard a loud thud and something shatter.

The Chipettes recently found Ian 2 days ago. Or maybe Ian found them? Because Ian, some how, got an apartment and convinced the manager that the apartment was his, which it really wasn't.

Then one day, Ian got a FedEx package in the mail that contained talking, female chipmunks! It was a little weird and surprising to Ian at first, but he had gotten excited when he discovered that the little chipmunks, could sing!

He hires the Chipettes as a plot to get back at the Chipmunks and to try to revive his career.

"I wonder what Ian broke?" Eleanor asked. She then looked over at her sisters from her bed. They were daydreaming about something. Eleanor smiled. She walked over to her older siblings. "So..." she began, "What're you two thinking about?"

Jeanette looked up at her Eleanor. "Well..." said Jeanette, "I really l-like Simon," She admitted, "But we're just friends," She added.

"Who's Simon?" Brittany asked curiously sitting up. "I played chess against him at lunch," Jeanette explained. "Oh that's Simon," Brittany said knowing who her sister was referring to. Brittany suddenly smiled. "Alvin is the cutest," She said. Eleanor giggled at her.

"I like Theodore!" She confidently and cheerfully admitted. Jeanette and Brittany laughed. After they laughed, Brittany playfully exclaimed, "So, Ellie has a crush on Theodore, and Jeanette has a crush on Simon,"

"What about Alvin?" Eleanor asked.

"What about him?" Brittany simply said.

"Don't you have a crush on him?"

"I do NOT," Brittany said taken aback. Eleanor was confused. "But, you just said he was..." "Look. I don't have a crush on Alvin, we're just friends. I didn't say I have a crush him, I just said he's cute," Brittany protested. "_Of course _you don't have a crush on him," Eleanor retorted playfully. Jeanette giggled.

Brittany glared at her sisters, but blushed a rosy-pink.

The girls suddenly heard the door to their room open and saw Ian with a half-hearted grin on his face. "So. Like your room?" he asked. "We love it, Ian. Thanks," Brittany replied with a happy smile. Eleanor and Jeanette nodded in agreement. "Great..." Ian said smugly. "Um... we made new friends at school today." Said Jeanette shyly. "Yeah. Theodore, Alvin, and Simon. Alvin and the Chipmunks!" Eleanor added joyfully.

Ian froze in shock._ The Chipmunks are going to the same school as my Chipettes are? _Ian thought mischievously, _This oughta be interesting... _"Girls," he began, "I think I'm gonna pay a visit to your school tomorrow when I come to pick you up." "Why?" Eleanor asked.

"You'll see..." he replied with an evil grin.

* * *

**That's it! What's Ian up to? O.O **

**I wanted to put the Chipmunks' POV and the Chipettes' POV in this chappie to let you readers know what they were doing and thinking about at home. Hope you liked this. ^^**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	5. Competition and Trust?

_Author's Note _→_Here's Chapter 5! I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, or The Chipettes. :)_

* * *

**oXoXo **_The next day, after the last bell rung_** oXoXo**

The Chipmunks excitedly leaped off their desk and scurried out of the classroom they were in. They were so excited that they were going to work with the Chipettes with singing.

The Chipmunks made it to the auditorium where they had practiced in no time, but the Chipettes were already there before them. They were sitting on the auditorium stage with Miss Ortega.

"Hi, Theodore!" Eleanor shouted excitedly, as she scampered over to Theodore and hugged him. The hug made Theodore blush. Alvin noticed and laughed quietly.

Brittany walked up to Alvin and said almost in a whisper, "I'm really excited that I get to sing with you," "And I'm excited that I get to sing with you..." Alvin replied warmly.

"H-Hello Jeanette," Simon greeted when Jeanette walked up to him. "Hey, Simon," she replied nicely.

Dr. Rubin, the principal, walked in the auditorium to check on the Chipmunks, but was a little surprised to see the Chipettes there with them. "Hello, girls," she said.

"Hi, Dr. Rubin!" Eleanor answered joyfully. "So what song do you want to sing right now for your warm-up?" Miss Ortega asked the chipmunks. The Chipmunks and Chipettes instantly decided the song. They told Miss Ortega the song they wanted to sing, and Miss Ortega started the music up, and the chipmunks began to sing and dance to the beat on the stage...

**(A/N: Some (or a lot) of the students that stayed after-school for any reason heard music and the chipmunks singing and came to the auditorium to watch)**

_[Chipmunks]  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

_[Chipettes]  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

_(Alvin)  
Hey  
Walk out my house with my swagger  
Hop in that with dough, I got places to go!  
People to see, time is precious  
I looked at my cotty, are ya outta control_

_(Simon)  
Just like my mind where I'm going  
No women, no shawties, no nothin' but clothes  
No stoppin' now, my Pirellis on role  
I like my jewelry, that's always on whoa_

_(Theodore)  
I know the storm is comin'  
my pockets keep tellin me its gonna shower  
Call up my homies it's all  
Then pop in the next 'cause this mix'll be ours_

_(Alvin)  
We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin'  
it's platinum that was meant to be ours  
Lil' mama, I owe you just like the flowers_

_(Chipmunks)  
Girl you dance with all that lovely power _

_[Chipmunks]  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

_[Chipettes]  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_-

"STOP!" Everyone in the auditorium heard a voice shout. Miss Ortega immediately stopped the music. The six chipmunks on the stage froze. The students and Dr. Rubin were startled. "Hello, Chipmunks," the voice said. That voice was familiar. That horrible man walked up by the stage. "Long time no see," Theodore gasped in fear. IAN HAWKE!

Alvin gave Ian a death-glare. "I knew I smelled a rat," Simon said with clenched teeth.

The students and Miss Ortega watched the Chipmunks and Ian carefully. It was silent for a moment. "Hi, Ian!" said Eleanor in a joyful tone. The Chipmunks looked back at Eleanor. The Chipettes scurried up to Ian, and Brittany sat on his right shoulder, and Jeanette & Eleanor sat on his left shoulder.

"Ian H-Hawke is... your guardian?" Alvin asked uneasily and quietly. "Yes... I certainly am," Ian answered smuggly. Alvin couldn't believe it. "W-Why are you h-here?" Theodore asked, kind of frightened of Ian. "To prove that my chipmunks, are better than you," Ian replied with an evil smirk.

The Chipettes eyes widened. _How come Ian wants to prove that? _they thought confusedly and curiously.

Alvin's fists clenched. Brittany noticed and she wanted to go to him and calm him down, but was afraid that Ian probably wouldn't let her. "Um," Dr. Rubin spoke, "Mister uh..." "Hawke," Ian stated. "Mr. Hawke, what are you exactly saying?" she asked confused. Ian thought for a moment.

"Dr. Rubin," Ian said, "Were the Chipettes better, or the Chipmunks?" Dr. Rubin was confused, and answered, "Well, I, uh..." Ian turned to the students and asked them almost in a shout, "Which group of chipmunks were better?" There suddenly was commotion between the students as they said their thoughts out-loud to one another.

"I mean, you just seen them both sing and dance, and I heard there's this... _competition_, between this school and other schools, and the Chipmunks are representing this school," said Ian. He then turned to Dr. Rubin, "Who decided that the Chipmunks could represent this school?" "Well, me Mr. Hawke," Stated Dr. Rubin.

"So, _you've_ made _your_ decision... um... in the true spirit of democracy, which our great country was founded upon, I say let the people vote... _let them choose_, one person, one vote, I say let us vote! Let us vote!" Ian said as the students started chanting "Let us vote" with him. Dr. Rubin raised a finger meaning for the chanting to stop. The students went silent.

"You make a persuasive case, Mr. Hawke," said Dr. Rubin, "Okay here's what I'm gonna do. Each group this Friday, will perform one song in front of the student body. Whoever gets the most applause will represent the school." Dr. Rubin crossed her arms. The students began cheering and clapping.

"What!" Alvin almost shouted. The Chipettes hopped off Ian's shoulders and landed on the piano and began jumping up and down with excitement.

Ian turned to the Chipmunks and said, "In you furry face!" Alvin growled with anger as Theodore and Simon held him back. The Chipettes scampered up to their counterparts and hugged them. Brittany's hug made Alvin calm down instantly.

"Let's go, girls," Ian said with a almost raised voice because he saw them hugging the chipmunks that he disliked. The Chipettes hugged their counterparts one more time and followed Ian out of the auditorium.

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"I can't wait to pick a song for our performance," Said Jeanette when they were in the hallway. "Me either," Said Eleanor.

"Look, girls," Ian began, "I hate to, inform you with this but... those chipmunks can't be trusted," "W-What do you mean?" Brittany asked concerned. She had trusted the Chipmunks, especially Alvin.

"I mean, a few months ago, _I_ used to represent Alvin and the Chipmunks," The Chipettes' eyes widened. Ian hid his grin and went on, "They were sweet and innocent when I met them. I worked my butt off to make them rockstars... and they changed... they had turned on me," The Chipettes were believing this lie that Ian was making up.

"That's terrible," Jeanette said, feeling "Ian's pain". "I treated Alvin like he was my own son you know, then he just goes and spits on... he literally did it... and don't even get me started about Simon." Ian finished. Brittany and Eleanor heard Jeanette gasp. "W-What about, Th-Theodore?" Eleanor asked. "It's the cuddly ones you have to watch out for," Ian told her. "_Oh_," Eleanor said disappointed, but you could hardly hear her.

"So, that's why the Chipmunks cannot be trusted," said Ian with a shrug.

The Chipettes hopped in the back-seat of Ian's car _(which he somehow got)_ and Ian drove them to the apartment. As soon as the Chipettes walked into the apartment, they scampered into their room, and lied down on their beds.

Brittany closed her eyes to try to go to sleep so she could calm herself down, because she had almost cried. Jeanette's furry body was cold even though she was under the covers as she was deep in her thoughts. Eleanor's little chubby body was scrunched up into a ball, and her first day of school, the first time she met had Theodore, kept replaying in her head.

_Since we know what the Chipmunks are really like, can we still trust them?_

* * *

**That's it! Aw, the Chipettes feel so sad... T^T **

**The song in this chapter that Chipmunks and Chipettes sung was the remix, "Right Round" by **_**Flo Rida ft. Ke$ha**_**. Hope you enjoyed. Review if you want, please. :)**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	6. Warnings

_Author's Note _→ _Here's the sixth chapter! I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, or The Chipettes. :)_

* * *

**oXoXo **_The next day (Wednesday) _**oXoXo**

The Chipmunks were at their lockers, thinking about everything that had happened yesterday. Alvin leaned his back against his locker with his paws in his hoodie-pockets. Simon was slowly putting his chipmunk-sized library books in his locker, and Theodore sat by his locker with his shoulders slumped down. As Simon closed his locker, he said, "I can't believe they're with IAN," "I can't believe it either, Si," Alvin agreed.

"I can't believe Eleanor is with Ian," said Theodore. Alvin wanted to smile at what Theodore said, but he didn't. "M-Maybe they don't know about what Ian did to us," Theodore said shyly, "M-Maybe we should try to warn the girls about Ian. I'm sure they'll listen," "Yeah, maybe we should warn them," Simon agreed, "I'll try to warn Jeanette," "I'll warn Eleanor," Theodore stated.

"And I'll talk to Britt," said Alvin. Simon and Theodore darted towards the cafeteria, but noticed that Alvin did not budge from where he was.

Alvin wrinkled his nose. "But what if she doesn't listen to me," he said with a little worry in his voice. Simon rolled his eyes. "Just come on," he said a little impatiently. Alvin took a deep breath, and followed his brothers.

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Jeanette was sitting on a table by herself deep in her thoughts about yesterday. She was a bit startled when she saw her crush hop 4 inches in front of her. She tried not to look at him. Simon nervously cleared his throat. "Um, Jeanette... m-may I, inform you about something?" he asked. Jeanette quietly took a deep breath, and nodded. Simon cleared his throat again and said, "Um, well... you know y-your guardian, Ian uh... h-he locked my brothers a-and I in a cage once," Simon was so nervous that his little paws began to sweat a little.

Jeanette slightly gasped. "He what?" She said a bit shocked. "And he almost carried us away from our father, Dave," Simon continued. Simon could see a little doubt in Jeanette's eyes, so he asked, "D-Do you b-believe me?"

"Of course I do," Jeanette replied, "Well, actually... I... I want to believe you... but I... I... just.. can't."

"But Jeanette, I'm telling you the truth," Simon said.

"I know you want me to trust you Simon... but I..." Jeanette had paused for a while, and to Simon's surprise, Jeanette ran out of the cafeteria in a blink of an eye. Simon didn't go after her. He just sat at the spot on the table where she had sat at.

Jeanette had ran away because she was so confused. She didn't know who to believe.

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Eleanor was at a table joyfully eating a chocolate-bar. She was about to take another bite, when she heard a shy, high-pitched voice say, "Um, hi," She looked up and saw that it was Theodore. She remembered that Ian told her "It's the cuddly ones you have to watch out for" when he was referring to Theo.

Eleanor was crestfallen. But she just couldn't just stop talking to Theodore. Besides, she knew deep in her heart that she really liked him; and right now she really wanted to talk to him. Here goes nothing...

"Hi, Theodore!" Eleanor responded as cheerfully as ever. Theodore smiled at Eleanor's good mood. "Um... c-can I tell you something?" he asked. "Sure!" Eleanor as she took a step closer to him. "Well... I just wanted to warn you about Ian. H-he's really m-mean," Theodore exclaimed. "What?" Eleanor said puzzled, "Mean?"

"H-He locked me and my brothers in cage,"

Eleanor wanted to believe him, didn't know if she could. "Are you telling the truth?" She asked. "Uh-huh," Theodore answered in a soft voice. Eleanor suddenly had a mini-headache. Like Jeanette, she just didn't know who to believe; even though how sweet and innocent Theodore was.

She then put her unfinished chocolate-bar in her lunch-box and slowly carried her lunch-box with her as she was beginning to walk out the cafeteria. Theodore stood there confused. _Why is she leaving?_

"Where are you going, Ellie?" Theodore called. Eleanor around to look at him and explained, "To think over a few things,". She turned back around and scurried out the cafeteria.

Theodore let out a small sigh and sat down. _She doesn't believe me..._ He thought sadly.

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Brittany was talking to the girls that was in the cheerleading squad. She had to take her mind off from the things that Ian had told her. "So, when's the next football game?" She asked a girl with brunette-colored hair. "This Friday," The girl answered cheerfully.

_Wait. Isn't Alvin a football player? _Brittany thought, _I think he is. How is he going to be at the competition AND at the game? I guess he'll have to choose one. Wait a minute! Why am I thinking about Alvin right now?_

Brittany shook her head. Her stomache suddenly growled a little. She pulled her lunch-box closer to her and got a ham & cheese sandwich out. Before she could take one bite, she felt someone tug her arm which made her drop her sandwich.

Startled and angry she yelled, "What's your problem!" Then, she realized who had pulled her. The red-clad chipmunk that she secretly had a crush on.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked smugly, looking to the side to avoid looking into his amber eyes. "I.. j-just wanted.. t-to warn you about something," Alvin said. "Well I don't want to listen," She said, remembering what Ian said. She was about to scamper off, but Alvin quickly, but gently grasped her paw so she wouldn't leave yet.

"Britt, listen-" He began soothingly, but was quickly cut off. "Ian told my sisters and I that he used to represent you and your brothers," Brittany exclaimed coldly, "And he also told us that you turned on him. You should've been grateful to him. He did everything for you and you broke his heart."

"_Oh really_," Said Alvin as he rolled his eyes, "Ian doesn't _have_ a heart. And another thing, Brittany, the only things he _did_ for me, was put me, including my brothers in a cage." Brittany wrinkled her nose in frustration.

"That's a LIE!" She shouted almost from the top of her lunges, "He would never EVER do that you!" "Well he did!" Alvin shouted in the same tone as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I DON'T believe you!"

"WELL I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!"

"ALL YOU ARE TELLING ME ARE LIES!"

"YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME, BRITTANY!"

"WELL I DON'T, ALVIN! YOU'RE JUST HORRIBLE! AND... _and_.. SCREW YOU!"

And with that, Brittany scampered out of the cafeteria as fast as lightning. She left Alvin standing there with everyone looking at him. He didn't move, until suddenly the bell rung.

He ran up to his brothers and asked them with his voice being hoarse a little from yelling, "How'd it go with two?" Simon and Theodore just looked at their brother wide-eyed from just witnessing his and Brittany fight.

Alvin took a deep breath and scurried out the cafeteria since they wouldn't answer him. His brothers followed him.

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Brittany was in the girls bathroom sitting on a sink softly crying. She couldn't believe that she had just had an argument with her secret crush.

Jeanette was sitting by her with an arm around her trying to comfort her sister. Eleanor faintedly heard Brittany's crying in the hallway and scurried next to her sister. "Don't cry, Brittany," She said softly. She gave Brittany a hug and Jeanette gave Brittany a hug also.

"Thanks," Brittany said and snifled, "You're the best sisters I've ever had." Jeanette and Eleanor smiled and gave Brittany another hug. Brittany tried to smile as well.

* * *

**Wow.. This chapter was pretty intense if ya ask me. Remember this is kind of a songfic best the way ;)**

**I hope you readers loved or liked this chappie :) Review please.**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	7. Problems Are Solved

_Author's Note _→ _CHAPTER 7! Yay! I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, or The Chipettes. :)_

_Important: If yu listened to the song "Right Thru Me" whenever Nicki Minaj said "And I say 'Screw you'", that pat of this songfic whenever Brittany said 'Screw you' to Alvin if there was any confusion ^^_

* * *

The Chipmunks were in their 5th period class (Science) deeply thinking about what happened back at the cafeteria.

Theodore: _She doesn't believe me. Maybe she does. Or, maybe she doesn't. She said she needed to think over a few things. What does she need to think over? My brain hurts!_ :P

Simon: _I hope she does believe me. Knowing Ian he probably told her all kinds of lies about me. And she's probably so confused..._

Alvin: _I can't believe I yelled at her! But I WAS telling her the truth. Now she probably HATES me! Well, I know for a fact that she hates me. She yelled "SCREW YOU!" to me._

"Okay everyone," Mr. Cartmen, the Science teacher spoke, "Get out your Science books and turn to page 152." Alvin let out a long dramatic sigh before getting out his chipmunk-sized Science book. He rapidly started flipping through the pages until he found page 152.

Theodore noticed how fast Alvin flipped through the pages and thought he was mad about something. "What wrong, Alvin?" he asked. "I HATE SCIENCE!" Alvin groaned, and quickly dropped his head flat on top of the book.

Simon rolled his eyes. "This subject is very interesting. How can you hate it?" Simon said in a annoyed/shocked tone. Alvin ignored him. _Maybe she'll forgive me..._ Alvin thought. He slowly sat up and his ears perked up as he continued to think, _I should go tell her how sorry I am for yelling at her! :)_ Alvin smiled at his thought.

He couldn't wait for the bell to ring.

* * *

The Chipettes were in Math class deeply thinking over everything that had happened back in the cafeteria.

Eleanor: _I'VE DECIDED THAT I'LL TRUST THEO! :D He's so cute and is a great friend. Now that I think about it, Ian can say whatever he wants to say. I believe Theodore!_

Jeanette: _I am so confused. Should I believe Ian or Simon? I know Simon is sweet and intelligent, but still... Ian knows the past, he knows what Simon and his brothers have done. But I have my sympathy for Simon. My heart says I should believe him... but what if that's not the right choice? For now, I'll just see where my heart will guide me._

Brittany:_ I can't believe I yelled at Alvin! But he yelled at me back, and he yelled LIES at me which felt like a knife had struck my heart; and my throat hurts from the yelling and crying. I know Ian would NEVER lie to me and my sisters. Alvin is such a freaking LIAR! SCREW HIM! Oh no I'm getting mad all over again._

Brittany knew she was getting mad again, because she was so mad that she almost ripped her chipmunk-sized Math book in half! **(Who knew for a chipmunk she was that strong? LOL) **

"Are you okay?" Eleanor asked slowly, as she looked at her eldest sister like she was crazy. "Huh? Oh I'm alright Ellie, heh-heh. Don't worry 'bout me." Brittany said awkwardly and set her almost-half-broken book to the side. Eleanor just nodded, still looking at her like she was crazy.

Jeanette carefully picked up Brittany's book and giggled. "I wish I were that strong," She said, which made Eleanor giggle.

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

When the bell rung, Alvin immediately dashed out the classroom in a blink of an eye. He really REALLY wanted to apologize to Brittany right away.

He was about to turn a corner when he bumped into something really hard. Alvin landed on his back as he fell. "_Ouch..._" Alvin mouthed as he winced at a pain in his little back. "Watch where you're going!" a high-pitched voice slightly shouted because it seemed a bit hoarse.

When Alvin felt the pain lightly go away, he managed to sit up and looked to see which chipmunk he bumped into. It was Brittany. "Brittany," Alvin said as he quickly stood up and walked slowly towards her. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but Brittany quickly said firmly, "Don't speak to me, Alvin,"

Brittany was about to turn and dash away, but Alvin quickly and gently grabbed her by the waist. Her back was to him. "Brittany I want to apologize for yelling at you. I'm sorry. I know I've hurted your feelings. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. Do you... f-forgive me?"

Alvin was proud of what he just said to Brittany. His paws was still resting on her waist.

Brittany bit her lip and was blushing. Alvin's touch made her have chills through her fur. _Is he really a liar? Should I forgive him?_ she thought. Brittany turned around to face Alvin, his paws still on her waist.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes, their faces were just an inch away from each other. Both of their hearts skipped a beat.

"I..." Brittany paused. Alvin slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, which Brittany felt chills through her back. "I think..." Brittany began, "I forgive you,"

"AWESOME!" Alvin said, and he turned around and scurried away.

"_Okay..._" Brittany said from the awkward moment.

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Jeanette searched around the halls to find Simon so that she could talk to him. She found him sitting by his locker, perplexed about a math problem. She quietly scampered over to him and said, "Hi, Simon,"

Simon looked up and saw Jeanette. Jeanette's bright-violet eyes were gleaming in the light. Simon looked into them and as he replied, "Oh, hello Jeanette," Jeanette smiled and sat next to him. Simon still looked into her eyes.

Jeanette noticed, and looked to the side, blushing. "Um," she said softly, "I'm sorry for running off like that back in cafeteria." "I know. I understood why you ran away," Simon exclaimed. His paw that holding his pencil began to sweat.

Jeanette sat closer to him and looked at the math problem on his Math book. She instantly figured it out. "You're trying to figure out that question?" Jeanette asked pointing to the problem. "Yes. It's so complicating!" Simon admitted.

"Well, the answer is C," Jeanette told him. Simon re-read the problem over, and couldn't figure out how the answer was C. "How so?" He asked.

Jeanette gently grabbed his pencil and wrote numbers, dividing-signs, and adding-signs in the space by the problem and wrote out how it was supposed to be solved.

Simon now understood how she had got the answer.

"My homework is now finished! Jeanette, you're a GENIUS!" He said happily. "Thanks, Simon," Jeanette replied shyly without looking at him. "I never would have understood the problem if it wasn't for you," said Simon smiling at her.

Jeanette smiled sweetly at Simon back, and hugged him. Simon was surprised at the sudden hug and blushed. He hugged Jeanette back.

"Are you two "love-nerds" done yet?" Asked a high-pitched which startled Jeanette and Simon and they immediately let go of each other. It was Alvin who startled them. Alvin laughed, and said, "C'mon, let's go get Theodore,"

Simon put his book and pencil in his locker, and followed Alvin beside Jeanette. _I'm glad I let my heart guide me. _Thought Jeanette.

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Eleanor was in the auditorium with Brittany in the charity organization "Toys For Tots" **(like in "the Squeakquel")** Brittany was helping Eleanor wrap a brown, fluffy teddy-bear that was in a box with red and white polka-dotted wrapping-paper.

The box was kinda hard to wrap, because the box was shaped like a triangle.

Brittany and Eleanor were about 5 more folds away from finishing the wrapping. Eleanor then noticed that Theodore was trying to wrap a star-shaped present and he was having _a little _trouble wrapping it. He kept folding the paper in a wrong angle, and kept tripping over the paper. Eleanor quietly laughed at how clumsy Theodore was at wrapping things.

"Maybe you should go help him," Brittany said, as she noticed her sister watching him. "A-Are you sure?" Eleanor asked unsure. Brittany nodded, "Go on ahead,"

Eleanor took a deep breath, and scurried over to Theodore. "I think you need a little help," Eleanor said giggling. Theodore chuckled and Eleanor began to help him.

Brittany finished the rest of the job with the wrapping. She looked where Eleanor and Theodore was and saw that they were tied up together with tape.

Brittany scampered over to the green-clads and asked, "What happened?" "Um... I think we used too much tape," Eleanor said laughing. Theodore laughed as well. Brittany playfully rolled her eyes and tried to get the tape off from around them, but ended up getting her paws stuck to the tape!

"You've got to be kidding me," Brittany muttered under her breath. Theo and Ellie laughed even harder.

Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette scurried over to them and watched the two laugh for a second. "How did this happen?" Simon asked. "Well, they got tied up like this somehow, and I was trying to get them apart, but then I got stuck too," Brittany explained.

"I got this," Alvin said cooly. He pulled and tugged on the tape, but later realized that his paws got stuck as well. "You've got to be kidding me," Alvin said a little irritated.

Brittany laughed quietly at him, which caused Alvin to laugh.

Simon saw blue scissors and showed them to Alvin. "Ever heard of these?" Simon asked playfully. Alvin rolled his eyes. "Just get us outta here!" Brittany giggled at Alvin.

"I see you're not mad at Alvin anymore," said Jeanette.

She helped Simon cut the tape in half, and got the chipmunks apart. "Thank you," Theodore and Eleanor said joyfully in unison and grinned at each other. Simon and Jeanette looked at each other and smiled. Then the 4 heard Brittany and Alvin laughing and looked over at them. Alvin and Brittany were holding each other paws and spinning, and then started dancing.

"Er... what are you doing?" Theodore asked confused.

"Dancing." Alvin and Brittany simply said in unison as they continued to laugh and dance.

"_Okay..._" Theodore said at the awkward moment.

* * *

**I'm not really sure why Alvin and Brittany started dancing. Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	8. Continue or DELETE?

**Continue or Delete?**

I've noticed that I haven't updated this story in pratically a whole YEAR! O.O

And I need your help. I don't know whether to continue this story, or just delete it completely. T^T I be tryin' to read through it and come up with something to write, but nothing pops up in my head -_-

That's why I'm asking you whether I should continue this story (_some _time soon), leave it "On Hold" until 2012 or something, or just completely delete it.

I assume a lot/some people love my OC story more than this story (if they've read this) and I gotta keep making more chapters for that story AND my other AATC story "Obsessed?"!

Also, 'The Squeakquel' was like about 2 years ago and there may be some people on FanFiction that don't really care for 'The Squeakquel' that much anymore and are just waiting for "Chipwrecked" XD (I can't wait to see that movie!)

So I'm starting to think maybe it's pointless to continue this story since it was 'my version' of "The Squeakquel". Is this story interesting enough, or should I just automatically forget about it?

**WHAT SHOULD I DO! :(**


End file.
